A total different world
by Love2Laugh4Life
Summary: all human. Max moves to a knew school pretty much the same storry line with a twist : and it takes me a while to update so if you would like to read my story please be patient : reviewws thanxs so i know im on the right track!
1. New school again!

**this story is all human no wings and no school [the torturous one]only normal one. Hope u like it and enjoy this is my first fanfic btw sooo be nice:)**

Chapter 1:

I walked into the school parking lot clenching and unclenching my fist. It was my 5th time moving and it was all becasue my mom kept loseing her job. But I knew that it was becasuae my mom when she breaks up with someone she moves. I walked towards the front door of the school and studied the people there. They were all scattered into different groups. I looked to my left and saw there was a crowd of people wearing all black. I decided that they were emos or goths. The one person that I noticed the most was a guy standing far away from the group also in black with olive skin and jet black hair and very dark and mysterious eyes.

Next I looked to my right and saw that there were a whole bunch of guys throwing footballs around. There was one girl there in short shorts and a really tight shirt that shows her fine body. I looked down at my clothing and saw that what I was wearing was the total opposite of what she was wearing. The guy that was throwing a football earlier now looked at me and I can tell that he was checking me out. so I hurried my pace and saw there was another group of people there. These people were wearing Hollister and Aeropostale so I knew that these people were preps. I noticed a guy with strawberry blondish hair and he was really cute.

Now I was at the front of the school and as I stepped inside the school a wave of air hit me. The school was very big and there were about 50 lockers on each side of the hallway. I walked into the office and saw an old lady with thick glasses sitting at the table. I went up to her and she did not raise her head. Being the polite person I am I cleared my throat. she still did not look up. _Is she deaf or something_ I thought. after a while I could not whait anymore and said. "Sorry but I have been standing hear for... I dont know 5 minutes or so but you seem not to care." the secretary looked up and her gaze was ice cold. She then said,

"Excuse me young lady but you do not talk to an grown up like that! Now what is your name!"

I glared at her giving her as much hatred as she is giving me. And exclaimed.

"My name is Max and I would love to talk to the principal. Or whoever owns this place. This was suppose to be a good school, but I don't know why they hired someone as deaf as you to be secretary!" She gasped and full hatred was clear in her eyes. I continued,

"oh, and I'm new here if you haven't noticed but I would appreciate it if you gave me my schedule and my locker number lock and keys."

I put out my hand and she dropped the stuff in my hands. Still glaring at me. I ignored her and turned on my heel and walked out the office. Once I got outside I saw the olive skin boy standing at his locker. He was talking to a red head which I decided I hate her since she was dressed extremely slutty.

**Sooo wat do you guys think??this is my first fanfic so ppl plz be nice:) plz review and if I get good ones I will continue:)**


	2. Note to viewers

**A/N: Heyy guys I know its been a while since I've last wrote anything but please let me explain:d Anyways \I would like to let all of you guys that read this know that I can't update alot and this is b.c my comp. doesn't let me go on the site. And when I do update its at someones house sooo please do understand. Enough of that though I will update my next chapter soon so untill then byes for now:d**


	3. Is this guy crazy?

**Heeey guys (: imm sorry I haven't written inn a very long time.. I don't have time and I don't go on here much but as promised this is the nxt chapter and hopefull it will be longer.. well it depends. Anyways Enjoyy(:**

Chapter 3:

The red head and the olive skin boy's eyes turned and looked at me as I walked out of the office. The olive skin boy just studied me while the red head actually smiled at me. She walked up to me and smiled and said,

" Hi! I'm Lissa and you must be the new girl?" I looked at her surprised she would even bother talking to me and said,

"Yeahhh… I'm the new girl and my name is Max." She looked deep in thought and finally when she looked up she said,

" Max? Well that's a funny name. Is it short for something?" then I decided that I hated her. NO one and I mean NO one makes fun of my name. Yes it was a boys name but so wat? A girl can be different.I looked at her pretty sure I was giving her a dirty look and said,

" No it's not short for anything. It's just Max." She looked at me surprised at the change in my attitude and just then I knew she was smart and stammered,

"We.. I guess I'll be leaving now." She turned to olive skin boy who I saw was still standing there staring intently at me and said, " Bye hon.… I'll be leaving now." I wanted to gag. Olive skin boy turned to me and tucked his hands into the front of his jeans pocket leaning back and said,

"Hi, I'm Fang by the way." I looked at him he was standing there a look of boredom on his face. His straight perfect nose and his strong jaw line. I looked at him nodded and walked away not bothering to introduce myself knowing that he heard me introduce myself with Lissa already.

I walked down the hallway not sure where I was going and was pretty sure I would be lost and never be able to get to any of my classes when a hand came out and grabbed me around the waist.

" Hey babe. Are you lost, cuz I can show you around if you want." His voice was low and deep and I can feel the vibration against my body as he was pressed skin tight up against me. It was rather disgusting. Who was this kid? I don't even know him and he was already holding me like this and calling me babe? I made a gagging sound and was pretty sure he heard it because his body stiffened. As much as I don't want to do this and on the first day to, but I had to. I looked behind me and saw that he was a good foot taller than me. Blond hair and blue eyes. The typical jock in every school. I got ready my elbow and knocked it back towards his belly and he instantly let go of me and hunched over in pain. I kneeled down in front of him and said warningly,

"If you ever touch me like that again… next time you won't be so lucky." The guy looked up at me and I saw that he was the guy that was checking me out earlier. He was cute but not my type.

" Sorry babe. Next time I'll ask and the names Sam by the way… just in case you're wondering." I looked at him disbelief in my eyes. What the fu… didn't he get the hint? I looked at him a second longer giving him one of my " are you crazy?" look and stood up brushed myself off and walked away.


	4. Iggy and death glares

**None of these characters belong to me sadly**** anyways this is the 4****th**** chapter and its not going to be long but hopefully during the weekend I will make a longer one(: so till then hopefully this will satisfy my awesome viewers (:**

Chapter 4: Izzy and death glares.

I was walking down the hallways trying to figure out where my first class was when the guy from this morning with the strawberry blondish hair walked into my path. He stood there looking down at me his hand in his pockets a small smile playing at his lips. I looked up to him and his eyes were mesmerizing perfect blue orbs with a glimmer shining in the corning. I couldn't help but return his small smile.

" Hey" he said " I noticed that you're knew do you want me to show you around?" I studied him and he ducked his head a blush appearing on his pale white skin. I smiled noticing that he was shy and said, " Sure." His head snapped up and he sounded excited as he said," Cool can I see your schedule?" I handed him my schedule and his hand brushed mine, a tingle went up my arm and I pulled my hand away quickly. I looked up at him seeing if he noticed and he just kept looking at my schedule. He smiled when he was done and said, "Wow you have mostly all the same classes as me. Other than art and math. We're pretty much the same." I looked at him and decided that he was a good guy and smiled. _Wow I seemed to be smiling a lot._ I thought . " Common I'll show you to our first class." I followed him and walked down the hallway.

I noticed that when I walked down the hallway all the girls turned and gave me a dirty look. I was confused at first and wondered what I did to deserve the looks when I looked up at the guy walking beside me and instantly knew why. I also noticed that I didn't know his name. " What's your name? My name is Max by the way." "O, sorry I forgot to say my name is Izzy." The rest of the walk was quite, but it was a peaceful quite and not one that was uncomfortable and needed to be filled in.

When I got to the first class with Izzy it I found out it was Phys. Ed. This would be interesting I thought. This class was a both boys and girl class together since I was in grade 11 the gym classes were combined. As I walked into the locker room I was surrounded by two girls. One was darker than the other one.

"Hi!" both of them chirped in unison

"I'm nudge and this is my bff Angel!"

"Ummm… Hi?"

"Ohhh emmm geee! You know like the guy that you were walking with isss likkee onnllyy thhhee hottest guy inn the school! Weell theres also fang butt still he doesn't talk much but he still is like totally gorgeous and his eyes are like soo beautiful, Izzy's eyes are also beautifull soo blue and pretty who could say no to any of them omggg you're sooo lucky!" Nudge said this all in one breath. I was so amazed wow who knew you can say that much in one breath. Just then the whistle blew signaling that class was starting.

I walked out of the lopcker room changed into my gym uniform and stood on the sidelines waiting while the teacher ( Mr. Brown ) explained what we are going to do today. He said,

" Since today is the first day back and the girlos and the guys have tog et use to being together we are going to do something easy today. The classes will be split up and we will be playing dodge ball. Do you guys wanna play girls vs. guys or just split up randomly?"No one raised their hand to answer his question so I decided to answer him "Yes?" he said pointing at me. " I think that we should have a girl vs. boys game." All the girls groaned and gave me a dirty look. _Great today is turning out just great! _I thought to myself. I sighed and just ignored them acting like I didn't hear them. When I looked around the class for the first time I noticed that Fang was also in our gym class and also the douche earlier named Sam. _This is going to be really fun._ I smiled at the thought of what was going to happen next.


	5. The Game

**So how do all my lovely viewers like my story so far? I hope you all enjoy it, butt the best way for my lovely viewers to tell me how you all think is to obviously REVIEW!(: None of these characters belong to me sadly**** but luckly this story does (: anddd I'm sorry about the last chapter and how I spelt Iggy's name wrong if you all hate me for that please give me another chance(: this chapter will make it u to everyone… O and there are two polls available on my profile go check them out and vote ighht? On the bottom of this story it'll tell u wat the poll is about… if I remember to put them…? Anyways ill stop taking up your precious time and let you read (: ENJOY !**

Chapter 5: The Game

The game started out slow as everyone wasn't that much into the game yet, but as more and more people got out I knew it was about to start. Suddenly a ball came flying towards me right at my face. In the last second thought I dodged my face to the left and the ball flew past my face and hit the wall behind me. I looked to the other side to see who threw the ball and it was no other than the jerk that was grabbing at me in the morning. I made a face of disgust at him and picked up the ball that was lying at my feet and threw it, only using half of my strength. If I didn't mention this early though I guess I'll mention it now. The thing with me is that I'm really strong. I have a whole gym downstairs that was made for me since I like to do a lot of exercising and such so when it comes to strength don't mess with me. Anyways the ball went flying and it knocked him right in the stomach. You can see that the air was knocked out of him as he hunched over in pain and started to hyperventilate. Mr. Brown who just like his heartless look yelled,

"Sam you're such a weakling getting injured like that by a girl! You're out get outta here!" Sam's face reddened and he gave me a death glare and them blew me a kiss. I looked at the kid wondering what was his problem when another ball came flying at me again. I raised my hand just in time to catch the ball. It was just inches from my face. The person that threw the ball was a tall muscular guy. I was guessing that he was a jock on the same team as Sam trying to take revenge for him. _To bad loser! _I thought. He looked at me and glared. I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes I know it was totally childish, but so what? At that moment I didn't care. I looked around to study how many people were left on each team and to my surprise most of the girls were out and there was Nudge and Angel actually playing! I was so surprised by the way that Nudge was dressed I thought she would be one of those girls in the corning trying to hide from the ball. She was pretty good too. I looked to the boy's side and most of them were out to. There was Iggy, Fang and a few other boys that I didn't know. Just then Nudge threw a ball and it got one of the boys I didn't know out. Now it was a tie 3 vs 3.

" You guys are dead meat!" the boy that I didn't know yelled out. I decided then and there that I didn't like that kid. I picked up the ball that was a few feet away from me and threw it. It flew like a missile across the gym and hit the boy right in his stomach. I flinched at the sound that it made. The boy crouched to a fetal position on the ground and laid there for a good few minutes. All his friends came rushing over and helped carry him tp the sidelines. I looked at him shrugged my shoulders and looked away not bothering to say sorry. Like come on this was a game of dodge ball you can sort of expect to get hurt right? As I was busy with the other boy I noticed that someone had gotten Angel out of the game. So it was still a tie. I looked at the other two deciding on who I should get out first. Then a ball came flying out of nowhere towards me. I moved to the right this time as fast as I could just as the ball flew inches past my face and right into the wall behind me and I caught it. Mr. Brown made a signal that said whoever threw the ball was safe and the game still continued. I looked over there and there was a very obvious smirk on Iggy's face. Fang was busy with Nudge as they were trying to get each other out. Just then Fang threw a ball and Nudge went to catch it. It was like a slow motion replay just then. Nudge reaching out, her fingers brushing against the ball and it almost falling into her hand and then in the last second it fell, and flew to the ground. Mr. Brown made the out signal and Nudge did a" humph" sound and walked to the sidelines with Angel.

I looked to the other side. There were two really athletic looking boys and one girl that wasn't fair. Yes I was strong but in any way you look at it this was not fair. If you knew me thought, you would know that I am stubborn and I am more determined than some boys. So I brushed off the fact that I was outnumbered and just continued on.

I noticed that all the balls were on my side. This was a good advantage for me. I grabbed one that was lying near me and I looked at the weaker link in the two deciding to get that one out first. I decided that Iggy was the weaker link. Don't get me wrong Iggy was fine and fit but he wasn't nearly as tall as Fang and he wasn't as built either. So I threw the ball slightly harder than the previous times. It wasn't near him but he did a wrong move he went out to catch the ball. I don't blame him this is his first time playing dodge ball with me so he wouldn't know this but, if you get his by the balls that I throw they hurt, if you try to catch them they hurt even more. So as it hit his hand he dropped it right away. He looked up at me and I mouthed sorry. Hey he was cute and was the first person that was nice to me. He nodded and still clutching his hand went and stood next to Sam. I didn't know they were friends… I adverted my eyes to Fang. I saw his dark eyes flicker with an emotion but I wasn't sure what it was. He grabbed the ball that I just threw and whipped it with amazing speed over towards me. I dodged the ball again this time and it hit the wall behind me with a "WAM!" it was loud and I heard people started to cheer. Nudge and Angel all yelled. "MAX! MAX! MAX!" and soon some of the other girls started to chant too. On the boys side they all chanted "FANG! FANG! FANG!" It was getting intense and I was starting to get sweaty at all the moving bodies in the gym. I looked over at Fang smirked and picked up a ball. I threw it as hard as I could over to the other side. This ball went fast and you could hear the wind going past it. It curved slightly due to the speed that it was going at and hit the wall behind Fang. It made a louder "WAM!" than Fangs and you could hear some people gasp at the sound. I smirked at Fang and he actually smirked back. He picked up the ball and threw it at me. I didn't even see it coming until the very last second. I lifted my hand, but I didn't get to grab it as it flew right out of my hands again. It hurts, but at that moment I didn't cae. I never lost once in dodge ball and I wouldn't start now. I dove for the ball and my hand reached out seconds before it hit the ground. The ball flew into my hand and just then the bell rang. I stood u and dropped the ball. I brushed myself off and was bombarded with Angel and Nudge running up towards me.

" YOU WON!" nudge screamed. I laughed at her and asked,

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?"

"Oh it is a big deal." a male voice said from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and was face to face with the boy that I got out.

"Hey, I'm Ari and your ball hurts like hell! And it is a big deal because he is the king of dodge ball and no one and I mean no one has ever beaten him in dodge ball before."

"Oh, is that so? Well too bad for him I'm the queen of dodge ball and I have never been beaten either." He laughed and then before leaving checked me out. I gave him a weird look and he shrugged and walked away. _Jeez what's with the guys at this school and checking me out?_ I walked into the locker room then with Nudge and Angel in tow, but not before seeing Fang looking at me from the corner of my eyes.

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**So what do my lovely viewers think about this chapter? . Like or don't like? This is the longest chapter yet. This is for my lovely reviewers and how they made my day. Please review for a longer chapter. And I am also looking for a beta. Anyone would like to volunteer? And the poll in my profile is about the nxt chapter. Fang and Max are going to join a school team which sport should it be? The poll will be open for a week. So plz do vote! And there is also another one for if it should just be fang and max or should there also be Ari and them in there. Just check them out k. and remember before leaving there is that awesome button down there that is calling out for all of you guys to REVIEW! Thanx soo much for reading nxt chapter will be out soon(:.**


	6. AN srry bout this

**IMPORTANT MUSTTT READ AND FOR REAL!**

**Srry but this is another none story chapter. I'm sorry if everyone is excited and I let you down. Trust me but this also makes my heart hurt knowing that I let you guys down. But this is important. I can't get a new chapter out unless someone vote. My polls are now out on my prof. for sure so get your butts on there and vote, vote, vote! **

**Another thing is that I have just published a new story for twilight. It is not Edward and Bella as I find them okay of a couple but BELLA AND JASPER FOR LIFE YO! No not rlly I just think they're cute as a couple? Or is it just me? Anyywwhooo… just give it a try okay? I want some reviews on that one it would be nice (: I won't force anyone to read it out of their own will, just wanted to let you guys know alright you guys will be my lovelies for life if you do. And also I find that the chapter that I upload for that story has wwaaayyy better grammar. Not that I'm biased or anything don't get me wrong but I have been recently notified by one of my reviewers I'm not sure if they want their names mentioned but I do give out a huge shout out to them for their criticism about my writing I really appreciated it. (they know who they are) **

**As well… I want to try to change the plot line of this story a little bit as I was also recently aware that it has been overly used. I am trying my hardest but it sort of sticks to you when you read so many of the same story plotlines. Personally I find it okay if the plotline is overused but to my viewers best interest I am willing to change it. (: ain't I nice? Hahhahaha no , but for real any ideas would be great. What would you like to see? Is there a certain ending that you would like? I'll try to fulfill. Your wish is my command (: **

**I know this is long and you ppl are probably bored of my ranting but last paragraph kay I promise. GET YOUR DAMN BUTT TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! AS WELL TRY MY NEW BOOK! Srry if I may seem mean just trying to get my point across(: and if no one votes I can't continue this story and might stop it. Notherless… have a good weekend and enjoy the weather as hear in Canada it is extremely nice out! Bon weekend mes amis! **

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Kimberlyanna13**


	7. Fang and Iggy? Whats with them

**HI AGAIN! Sorry because I haven't been uploading in a while. But here it is. Hope you like (: And another poll in my prof. please go check it out (:! Read and Review**

Chapter 6:

I walked out of the gym after changing all and having a quick shower. I looked around having the feeling that someone was looking at me. As I looked around there was no one there though. I sighed and decided that I was only paranoid and walked to my next class.

Iggy didn't have the same class as me, but he did tell me a little bit of how to get there.

Turn left and right at the second hallway…

I was too busy thinking that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. A hand reached out and grabbed me by the elbow. My reflexes kicked in and I swung around quickly and my fist collided with the person right in the nose. The person's head snapped bad and I saw his lock of black hair fly back with his head.

"What was that for?"

Fang had his nose clutched in his hand and his face was scrunched up in pain. I felt a little bit of regret but didn't let it show on my face.

"You deserved it. Who told you to sneak up on me?"

"I didn't sneak up on you?" but he gave it away by ducking his head.

I laughed and his head snapped up his eyes narrowed into small slits.

"What's so funny?" he all but snapped.

I tried to hold in my laughter but it was to hard. I held onto my stomach and leaned into the lockers for support. The look on his face! It was priceless. Now he just looked hurt but he tried to hide it.

I stopped after a while and said,

"So why are you here?"I raised an eyebrow, the thought struck me weird. I didn't know him and I just whopped his behind in gym so why was he talking to me?

"I was just walking to my class." He shrugged his shoulder " and I saw you… you seemed lost. Need any help?"

I looked at him studying his expression. I didn't trust guys who offer to help you find your class. They might seem nice at first but the next thing you know they will be pulling you into a closet and god knows what they want to do. That happened to me once.

Hod face seemed friendly though and it seemed as if he was genuinely sincere.

"Sureee…" I said slowely. He shrugged and put out his hand palm up.

I looked at his hand wondering _What the hell does he want?_ He sighed and said,

" Schedule."

"Oh right, here."

Suddenly I felt stupid. I handed the sheet of paper over and he looked through them. You have almost the same class as me except for the first period and last. _Okaayy… I thought why does it seem that the two guys that are talking to me today all have most of the same classes as me?_

I shrugged it off and we started walking again. There was an air of silence between us, but then just like with Iggy it was a peaceful quite and it didn't need to be filled in.

When we got to class there were only three seats left and I sat in the one nearer to the corner. And Fang to my surprise sat in the seat next to me. I looked over and ask,

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

The group in the front of the class waved franticly in this direction hoping to get his attention. He shrugged and went to take out his books.

I let it drop, but was still surprised about it.

When the period ended, I hurriedly grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag. When I walked outside Iggy was standing there waiting for me. All the girls that left the class were all staring at him and giggled. He didn't seem to notice thought and when I walked out I saw his face lit up and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Max!" he yelled.

I laughed at his eagerness and slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Iggy. How was class?"

"Boring as hell. I wish you were in all my classes they're more fun with you there."

I smiled at him. That was a sweet thing to say. I turned around and noticed that Fang was still standing there with his group but he didn't say anything instead he was just staring at me and Iggy. When I looked his was though he looked the opposite war. _Weird._ I thought

The day went on in the same manner. The different thing was that in all my classes Iggy and Fang were always sitting somewhere near me and they were having a silent conversation which I had no clue what it was about.

When the final bell rang. I packed my stuff and bolted out of the room towards my locker. Iggy was there in a matter of minutes and said,

"Ummm… I was wondering…" I turned around to look at him and he was looking at the ground shyly. Aww how cute I thought.

"Yes, you were thinking?" I said urging him on.

"Do you want to come over?" He still didn't look up and I wondered why.

"Yes, of course I'd love too."

His head snapped up and his eyes shone with happiness,

"Really?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I."

I was a bit confused. What was the big deal?

"It's just that we just met today. I laughed and said,

"It doesn't matter you were the first person that talked to me and also the first person to help me around here… Well other than Sam." I growled the last part.

He didn't seem to notice at the venom in my voice and said,

"Alright then. Here hurry up and I'll drive you over."

I grabbed my backpack and followed him out the door.

When he finally stopped at a red convertible. I was surprised.

"This is your ride?"

"Yeah. Isn't she hot. She's my baby no one messes with her."

I smiled at the love in his voice and got into the passenger side. The car looked brand knew and I instantly knew that he wasn't joking around this car being his baby. I took the seatbelt on and sat back as he revved the car out of the parking lot with all the kids looking our way. Even a certain someone named Fang. Hmmm… I wonder.

**So what you think? Reviews are love. And I was thinking of doing another story with Max and Fang but the plotline will be different. They will be in University instead… with some knew characters of my own. Do you guys think I should do it? Review and tell me plz(:**


	8. Iggy's House and Soccer

**I'm disappointed by the amount of reviews I got from this chapter. I'm depressed now;( buuutt no worries… right? I'm thinking that this chapter will get a better reply from everyone out there who is reading it (: pllzz REVIEW!(: **

Chapter 8: Iggy's house and the soccer team **( A/n this chapter describes a lot about Iggy's house so if you don't want to read it your could skip it but this is kind of what I want in my future house so I just thought of writing it down. Sorry if I went overboard (: )**

The drive to Iggy's house wasn't that long, but when he turned into a parking lot with a gate I was surprised. I didn't know what I expected of his house, but surely not something as fancy and well…BIG like this.

"May I ask who this is?" A voice on the other side of the gate asked through a microphone.

"This is Iggy."

"Oh welcome home sir I'll open the gate right away."

The gate suddenly opened and a well dressed man in his late 50's stood on the other side.

"I'm sorry sir I should have known that was your car." His voice sounded apologetic and he bowed his head a little.

'It's alright Roger. No harm done."

"Thank-you sir for being so understanding. Would you like me to take your car?"

"No thanks Roger I think I can manage."

"If that's what you wish sir."

I looked at this conversation my mouth hanging open.

_How rich was this guy? He had a butler? Or door opener guy that called him sir? What else was inside his house? _I thought.

Iggy smiled and pressed the gas pedal and drove to the other side of the house where the garage was. The whole drive took about 3 minutes and I was amazed at the size of his house.

I didn't get to see the house yet as I was sitting in the passenger seat and it was on the other side of the house. I did get a good view of the lawn though, and let's just say we can play football in it.

When he finally parked the car and I stepped out I noticed that this there were more cars in the garage parked next to his.

There parked next to his was a yellow Porsche and there was also a Mustang and another convertible.

"Umm… how many cars do your family own?"

"Not a lot, just 6."

I looked at him my mouth hanging open.

"Six?"

"Well, yeah… we have one for my mom my dad, me, one for family time, you know when we go out and eat together. And then we have one for when my dad's car is broken down and one for when my mom's is broken down."

"And how often is that?"

"How often is what?"

I sighed and said "Never mind."

He looked at me and said "Common let's go inside I want to show you around."

"Alright."

I followed into the house and cold air hit me in the face. It was a nice change from the humidity of the outside air. I breathed in the smell of the house and it smelt like lavender. I smiled inwardly at that. Iggy didn't look like the lavender type.

"This is the downstairs washroom."He said pointing into a room.

I poked my head in and almost fell at the sight before me. There in the washroom was two sinks side by side and a counter that held a million different assortment of makeup. There was a mirror in it and when I pulled the mirror out there where more compartments for stuff.

Next to the sink was the standing bathtub. There was also a Jacuzzi in a corner that looked like it could hold 5 people. The Jacuzzi was placed on a higher level, there were 3 steps that led up to the Jacuzzi. Ten to top it all of there was a toilet that looked very high tec. for a toilet.

"When you're done admiring the toilet can we continue?"

I turned around , gave him a glare and walked out of the bathroom.

"If you thought that was amazing wait till you see the rest of the house and the bathroom that my parents have."

I didn't reply to his comment I was too amaze by this to say anything.

He walked out of the washroom and went up a flight of staris. You can leave your shoes here. I looked down wondering where as there were no shoes anywhere.

He then reached down and opened up a compartment in the stairs and I saw a million other pairs of shoes that were stuffed in there.

"This one is full try the one on top."

It turned out most of them were full so I had to stuff it in one of the 5th one we found.

"Sorry my mom likes to shop."

"No worries."

We walked up the stairs which led to another French door. When he opened the door there was a hallway and to the left was an open space.

'That's the living room." He said pointing into the room.

"This is the kitchen. And this is my parents room."

He pointed to a bedroom that looked nice and decorative, but there was something missing in it. I just couldn't put my fingers on it.

"They also have a washroom in there, but lets not go in as it's there privacy and they probably won't want us in there."

We went back out and walked back down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of that stairs he walked to an open that I hadn't notice before on the side of the stairs. This is the pool in that room over there. I went over to the door and opened it.

I couldn't help it but I said " What the heck is this?" This was amazing. Is this a house even? Or a water park I thought to myself because in no life time could a house have something like this.

I the room there was a swimming pool that took up most of the space. When I looked down to see how deep it was it read. 15 ft. I looked at Iggy and he just shrugged.

"What my family likes to swim."

On the other side there was a humongous water slide that almost reached the ceiling. And trust me the ceiling was very (and I stress the word very a lot) high. There was also lounging chars and other shenanigans here and there and I was really amazed.

"can we continue downstairs?"

"Sure…"

He turned and I reluctantly followed him.

Walking out of the room and down a spiral-ish flight of stairs we were in a room that the walls were painted a nice baby blue shade.

"Welcome to my world"

He sat down on crème coloured couch and said,

"So, you and fang, eh?" **(Eh hahahah I'm Canadian so I say that (: ) **

I spun around from my place were I was examining his PS3 and said,

"NO WAY!"

"Just asking jeez calm down" I saw that the he was smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, so anyways today I noticed that you're pretty good in sports… are you any good in soccer?"

"I'm alright." I was trying to be humble and not to brag. But the truth was that I could kick some serious butt if I wanted to.

"well are you planning on joining the soccer team? I'm joining and so is fang and the others."

I wonder what he meant by "the others" , but I was seriously considering joining.

"I'll think about it."

**Sooo do you think she'll join? Review and tell me (: this is a longerish chapter soo tell me what you think alright(: bai bai for now and tell me what you think!**


	9. Must Read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**I don't know if I should continue this story or not… I don't want to continue this as it seems that this plotline has been used soo many times. And it I don't really have the interest in the beginning when I first wrote this story. It seems dull and boring to me. Therefore I would like to write another Maximum Ride story with another plotline. Summary of the plotline is sort of like this:**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Max is married to Sam and then she finds out that Sam was only using her in the beginning of their marriage for a girl name Lissa. He helped Lissa because she wanted to get together with Fang since Max and Fang were really close and Sam liked Lissa so he sacrificed himself. They get a divorce and that's when Sam figures out that he truly does like Max and Ari Sam's brother always had a crush on Max as well. This is when Max meets Fang again and it will be this huge love thingy. So I was thinkin something like this or it may be different. But tell me what you think? I don't know if anyone wants me to write the story then review and tell me or pm me. Thank you. **


End file.
